Diligo Bellum Fatum
by FireInferno
Summary: After the time stream is tampered with, an ancient evil comes forward with a dastardly plot. Harry, Luna, Draco and Milly must discover their ancient past and work together to save everyone they hold dear. HL-DM. HLcentric. AU OOC. Powerful Group
1. A Hero’s Sacrifice, A New Prophecy

**Prologue: A Hero's Sacrifice, A New Prophecy**

Remus walked carefully through the aisles at the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort's followers were hiding in every shadow and he could not risk being discovered; everyone's life depended on it. Lupin finally reached the room he was searching for.

As he wiped the sweat from his brow, a metal object glinted in the distance. Adding new hope to the fire that fueled his soul, Remus ran towards the item and fell to his knees in front of it. Around him, thousands of Time Turners continuously shattered and reformed, but this one remained intact. He thanked the Lord for his luck and placed the Time Turner in his pocket.

"You!" shouted a sinister voice, "stand up! Put your hands where I can see them!"

Lupin flinched and cursed as he slowly got to his feet, making sure the Time Turner was safely out of sight. He turned to see Lucius Malfoy pointing his wand maliciously at the Order Warrior.

"Well well well," boasted Malfoy, "I see that one of you is still alive. How fortunate it is that I will be able to tell the Dark Lord that I, his most loyal subject, has rid this earth of the last member of the pathetic _Order of the Phoenix_."

Ignoring Lucius' taunts, Remus mentally prepared himself for what lay ahead of him. He did the math in his head: 183,960 turns. He sighed knowing that it would take all his concentration to keep focused during the rather difficult experience of time travel. His mind prepared for the journey, he slowly placed his hand in the pocket he placed the Time Turner in.

"Freeze!" sneered Malfoy, thrusting his wand closer to Lupin, "what do you think you are doing?"

"Fear not," said Remus, "I am, unarmed. I simply have a present to pass onto the Dark Lord before you kill me."

"What is it?" asked Lucius anxiously, "let me see it!"

Remus took the Time Tuner out of his pocket and held it in front of him, looking down at it. He hid it in his shadow as he started turning the hourglass, mentally keeping count of his turns. He knew that with such a long trip, it would not start until he hit ten turns.

"It is a Time Turner," said Lupin. One, Two, Three.

"A Time Turner?" sneered Malfoy, "what could the Dark Lord possibly want with a Time Turner?" Four, Five, Six.

"It's not for Voldemort," said Remus smiling. Seven, Eight.

"Then what's the present?" Nine.

"A message: Good Bye." Ten.

Malfoy watched as the man before him disappeared, fading into another dimension.

"Damnit," cursed Malfoy as she he shot a green blast where the man had previously been standing. Several more Death Eaters joined him, their wands at the ready.

"What is it sir?" asked one of the younger Death Eaters.

"Nothing," said Lucius, getting a rather bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Let us remove ourselves from this place." He knew the Dark Lord would punish him severely for his inaction.

Lupin continued to focus on turning the hourglass and keeping track of the count in his head, doing his best to ignore as thousands of hours of events whirled around him. 145, 146, 147. He stood there, turning the Time Turner for what seemed like hours. He didn't know how long he had been traveling back in time, but he knew if he lost focus he would lose his count and the trip would all have been for nothing, for a Time Turner could handle the stress of a jump this far back only once. 183,858; 183,859; 183,960. The spinning around Lupin stopped and he fell to the ground, both mentally and physically exhausted. The Timer Turner fell out of his hand and shattered on the floor. The blackness was creeping in on him, but he fought it knowing that he still had one more thing to do. The former professor forced himself to get to his legs as he limped into the great hall of the Ministry of Magic.

The hall was empty, telling Remus that it was a Sunday and everyone was at home. He grabbed a newspaper from one of the stands, the date confirmed his suspicion: November 25, 1979. He had arrived before Harry was even born. A well of unending joy erupted through his system giving him new strength. The only thing left was to find Dumbledore. With all the energy he could muster, he dragged himself over to the fireplaces. He grabbed a bit of Floo Powder as he collapsed into the fireplace, leaning against its back wall.

"Office of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." He threw the Floo powder as he mentally cursed Dumbledore for having such a long name and Floo Address. Instantly he was engulfed by green flames and was sent falling through the system of fireplaces. The adrenaline rush of free-falling was a relief to Remus. Unprepared for the arrival at his destination, he tumbled out of Dumbledore's fireplace and onto the floor. Dumbledore shot up from his chair and ran over to Lupin.

"Remus my old friend," said Dumbledore. "What are you doing here? What happened to you?" He spread Lupin out on the floor and held up his head.

"I…came…ba-" started Lupin, but was immediately stopped by Dumbledore.

"Don't," interrupted Dumbledore, whispering sternly. "You know the rules."

"Has, the prophecy been made? Have you met with Sybill?"

"I have arranged to meet with Sybill Trelawney tomorrow night, we are going out for a drink to discuss her placement here as a teacher next term."

"Don't," said Remus, his energy fading. "Meet…privately."

"Lupin-"

"My pocket," said the traveler, his energy fading. Dumbledore reached into Remus' robe pocket and pulled out a roll of parchment and a picture.

"It will explain everything, but now, I believe my time here has ended."

Without warning, Lupin was sucked into another dimension, right out of Dumbledore's hands. Dumbledore looked at the parchment, rolled it open and began to read.

* * *

"Remus John Lupin!" boomed a very disgruntled male voice. Lupin looked around at his surroundings. He was in a council hall of some kind, a bright light shone down on him illuminated the area around him. He was barely able to make out roughly nine 'council-members' that surrounded him. 

"We are the Keepers of Time. You are here because you have broken not only one of the highest wizarding laws, but the fundamental rule of use for the Time Turner. You have traveled back in time and revealed future events that are not meant to be shared. The punishment for this crime is death and eradication from all existence. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Lupin took a deep breath. "I plead guilty to all charges," said Lupin professionally. He knew what he had done, and he knew the consequences of his actions. "I had knowledge of the rules regarding time travel and willfully disregarded them with full knowledge of the consequences."

"I do not understand," said a calmer, but equally stern councilwoman. "Then why did you do this?"

"I felt as though I had no choice. As you may know, in my time Voldemort has killed everyone I love and taken control of not only the magical world, but the non-magical one as well. He rules using fear, killing anyone who challenges him, regardless of their allegiance." A tear shed from Remus' face. "As I said before, I accept my punishment. I ask only one thing from this council, that Albus Dumbledore be allowed to keep the parchment and picture I gave him as well as the memories of our encounter."

The members of the council deliberated in hush whispers for a moment before returning their attention to Lupin.

"The council has decided to accept your request. We acknowledge the poor quality of life from the time which you have come from and the betterment which your actions have caused. Albus Dumbledore will keep the parchment and memories from your encounter. Your punishment, however, is irreversible. Do you understand?"

"I do," said Remus.

The light above Lupin got brighter and brighter until he was completely immersed in it. Lupin closed his eyes as his friends flashed before his eyes. And in the flash of bright white light, Remus John Lupin was blinked out of existence.

* * *

_My Old Friend,_

_If you are reading this, several things will have happened. The first is I will be gone, existing neither in this world or the next. The second is that those who rule over time will have allowed you to keep this parchment, so please use it wisely._

_You are probably wondering why I arrived in your office in such a peculiar fashion. The truth is, I have traveled from the year 2000. My world is a dark and desolate wasteland that is ruled by Lord Voldemort. _

_Shortly after my arrival to your time, you will meet with Sybill Trelawney for a drink. During that time, she will predict a prophecy that a child will be born with the power to kill Lord Voldemort. Severus Snape will overhear this conversation and report it back to Lord Voldemort. Voldemort will then, with the help of Peter Pettigrew, kill Lily and James Potter and attempt to kill their newborn son Harry. Voldemort will fail and Harry will be marked. Harry will experience a horrible childhood and several dark experiences at Hogwarts. He will face off with Lord Voldemort and he will die, this is a certainty. I held the boy's lifeless body in my own arms. All members of the Order, including yourself, will be killed as well. I escaped only because I was able to transform and hide myself well enough (a fact I am ashamed of). _

_The secret to Lord Voldemort's powers, as you have most likely figured out, is a series of Horcruxes that Riddle learned to create from Horace Slughorn. We attempted to destory these Horcruxes but were unable to successfully locate and dispose of them before the final battle began. While Harry sacrificed himself and was able to destory the current body Voldemort had, the Death Eaters used his final Horcrux to resurrect him._

_Below are several key pieces of information that will help us stop Lord Voldemort once and for all. First is a list of the location and method of destruction for all of Tom Riddle's horcruxes. Second is a list of all of Voldemort's loyal Death Eaters along with a picture of each of the Death Eaters with Voldemort. This picture was taken after he put himself into power. The individuals on this list and in this picture were not forced or enchanted to serve the Dark Lord. _

_Please use this information to help save Lily, James, Harry, as well as the lives of countless others. If you are able to rid the world of the Horcruxes before it is too late, we might have a better shot at destroying Voldemort._

_Your Loyal Friend Forever,_

_Remus John Lupin_

Dumbledore read the letter several times over, making sure that what he thought he read was truly there. _'How foolishly brave it was for Remus to do such a thing,'_ Dumbledore thought to himself.

"Minerva!" yelled Dumbledore. As if waiting just outside, Minerva McGonagall burst through Dumbledore's office.

"What is it Albus?"

"Send news for the Order to meet me here as soon as possible. Get Minister Fudge here immediately as well. Also, alert Sybill Trelawney and tell her to meet me here for her interview." McGonagall nodded and headed out the door. Dumbledore took one final look at the list of names that Remus had listed as well as a picture of a large group of Death Eaters surrounding Voldemort. He sighed and began to make preparations.

* * *

Several minutes later, Cornelius Fudge appeared in Dumbledore's fireplace. 

"What is so important," asked Fudge cynically, "that I was made to travel all the way here during a time such as this? Do you not know that You-Know-Who is still on the loose?"

"I know Minister," said Dumblodore calmly, "that is why I have brought you here." Dumbledore grabbed the list of names and picture off his desk. "I have here a list of names of confirmed Death Eaters who are serving Voldemort on their own free will," he said as he handed the list to Fudge.

Fudge quietly read the names to himself as his eyes widened. "How do I know these names are accurate and not just some vendetta you have concocted?"

Without saying anything, Dumbledore handed the picture to the minister. "As you know Cornelius, it is impossible for a wizard to create false images such as that one."

"How…h-how di-did you g-get th-this?" stuttered Fudge, his hand shaking violently.

"A friend gave it to me," said Dumbledore simply. "A friend that wishes to remain anonymous," he added, predicting Fudge's next question.

"This still isn't enough evidence to charge these people," said Fudge solemnly.

"No," said Dumbledore, "it is not. It is enough however, to bring them in for questioning with the use if Veritaserum."

Realizing Dumbledore was right, Fudge looked at the list again. "How did you get these names Dumbledore? Malfoy, Pettigrew, Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr!?!"

"My friend sacrificed his life to get you these names Cornelius," responded Dumbledore. "I would simply ask that you not allow his death to be in vain."

"I will get the Auror's on this immediately." Fudge went back to the fireplace and Floo-ed back to the Ministry. A short time later, the members of the Order of the Phoenix entered the room.

"Albus, it is almost dinner time! What should I tell the students and staff?"

"Tell them I am feeling ill and will be back tomorrow." Minerva nodded and left the room. In front of Dumbledore stood the original Order of the Phoenix. "My friends, today we have made a giant step forward in defeating Voldemort. We now have the location of each of Voldemort's Horcruxes," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"How did you find them?" asked Alice Longbottom as an excited lull murmur swept over the Order.

"It makes no difference now," interrupted Moody. "We know where they are, so lets go get 'em!"

"Indeed Alastor. There are six in total and some of them will be very difficult to get to. I however have the utmost faith that you will be able to find them and dispose of them. Our best chance to get the difficult ones is when Voldemort's ranks are scattered trying to avoid capture. I will send an owl to each of you regarding your mission shortly. In the mean time however, I don't have to remind you to keep absolutely quite about this. Tell no one, even your most trusted friends."

The Order nodded and began to disperse out the door. Dumbledore returned to his desk and read over the letter and list of Horcruxes again. A flutter of excitement escaped from Dumbledore's heart. Never in his life could he have imagined such a momentous breakthrough.

"Thank you Remus," he said to himself. "You memory will never be forgotten."

* * *

The following evening after meeting with Sybill Trelawney, Dumbledore sat behind his large wooden desk mentall running through the events that had just occurred. The Headmaster went over to the cauldron sitting in the corner of the office. Looking down into the swirling blue light, he put his want to his temple and pulled out a white whisp. It fell into the pool of memories as Trelawney's face appeared and repeated the prophecy she had just delivered: 

_The only ones_

_Brought together by death_

_Four with the powers to unite the two worlds _

_Will bind together and banish the darkness that lingers in this world_

_Eradicating the four walls, their destinies will intertwine…_

**A/N: I know it wasn't all that exciting, but I promise the next few chapters will be! I want to thank Shadow ShiningHeart for being my awesome beta! Reviews, Challenges and Criticism often help me get chapters out faster, so please review with your thoughts!**


	2. As Evil Creeps Back Into The Shadows

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. All original characters and plotlines belong to me and cannot be reproduced on any other site. **_

**Chapter One: As Evil Creeps Back Into The Shadows**

"James! Can you stop reading the newspaper and please help me clean! The Lovegood's will be here any second," said Lily, frantically casting spells around the house trying to get it clean.

"One second," said James, his head buried in the newspaper. "It says here that they have finished the trials of all the Death Eaters who were arrested in that sting operation a few years back. All of them plead guilty under the influence of Veritaserum to working with the Dark Lord. The Ministry suspects that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's forces are up to 80 weaker now that his inner circle is locked up in Azkaban."

"So where is Voldemort now?" asked Lily.

"They think he has escaped to the Far East in order to rebuild his army. They can't find his exact location and none of the arrested Death Eaters gave any usable information in that regard."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about him as much anymore. With his inner circle gone, most of his destructive power and influence has almost completely disappeared."

James folded up the Daily Prophet and set it on the table. "Selene's crazy husband isn't coming tonight, right?" asked James, changing the subject.

"James, I don't want to hear about!"

"Lils, you know I can't stand that guy! All his crack-pot theories about how Fudge has a secret army of…whatevers! Or a zoo's worth of creatures that no normal person has ever heard of? The guy's a total Loon!"

"James," said Lily sternly, "this is my party and I will invite whoever I feel like!" James opened his mouth to contest but Lily gave him her famous 'Death Look' which told him that if he valued his life, he would not argue.

Defeated, James went back into the living room to play with their two year old son who was entertaining himself with a set of colored wooden blocks. He got down on the ground and began to tickle him, causing a huge smile to appear across his face. Smiling at the father and son moment, Lily cast one final cleaning spell and went to join her two boys.

"Honey," she said sweetly as she placed her arms around her husband and rested her head on his shoulders, "if you do this for me tonight, I'll do something for you after the party is over." James turned his head with a mischievous smile on his face, he knew exactly what his wife was talking about.

"Oh really now?" smiled James, giving his wife a seductive smile.

"Yes, really."

"How do I know your not just trying to trick me?"

"Here is a little preview," she said as she smiling, slowly engulfing James in a deep kiss. Little Harry watched, confused as to why his parents were trying to eat each other's faces.

The door bell rang. "I'll get it!" said Lily excited as she broke away from her husband. She jumped up from the floor and ran to the main door. She opened it and let out an excited shrill as she embraced her best friend, Selene Lovegood. "Selene! Thank you so much for coming, it means so much that you came!"

" Like I would miss a chance to spend time with my best girl!" said the long haired blonde excitedly. Lily motioned for the two guests to come in as James joined her at the front door, smiling at both of the guests.

"Selene, I don't think you've meet my husband, James."

"No, I don't believe I have. It's so nice to finally meet you, Lily talks about you non-stop!" James extended his hand and shook Selene's. "This is my husband Xenophilius." James faked a smile and politely shook the man's free hand, for in the other arm rested a small, sleeping baby.

"Nice to meet you," said James.

"Same to you," said Xenophilius, equally faking politeness. The child in Xenophilius' arms began to stir and start crying, obviously upset by her father's sudden movement.

"Oh, shhh," cooed Selene.

"Oh, and this little one must be Luna," said Lily sweetly, rubbing the girls wispy blonde hair trying to help calm her down.

"Mhm," said Selene, taking the child from her husband and rocking her back and forth. "I'm afraid she is a little cranky at the moment, she hasn't been getting much sleep."

"Oh, it's fine," said Lily smiling, unfazed by Luna's high pitched screams. "We are used to little one's screaming around here, aren't we James?" Her husband nodded, rubbing the back of his neck and giving a small smile showing the extreme nature of her understatement.

"Oh, where is your little one? I would so like to meet him!" asked Selene.

"Harry? He's in the living room playing," said James. "We set up some of his old baby things, so if you want to set Luna down in the playpen, I can get the wine out."

"That would be very enjoyable," replied Xenophilius. The four parents walked down the hall and entered the living where Harry was still playing with his blocks. When the guests entered the room, a nervous looked draped across his face. He got up and went to hug his mother's leg.

"This is Harry," said a very proud Lily. "Harry, can you say hi?"

Harry just looked at the two strangers and the loud little noisemaker in their arms.

"He's a little shy," said Lily, picking up Harry and setting him on her hip. Snuggling his ear, she cooed her son to greet the two guests. The young black haired boy gave a big smile, curled his little fingers and said "Hi."

"He's adorable," said Selene, waving back to Harry with a huge smile. "Harry, my name is Selene. This is my husband Xenophillius and my daughter Luna," she said as she continued to rock the baby in her arms, rubbing her forehead. "She is only one year younger than you."

Harry gave the small baby a rather funny look, trying to figure out why it was making so much noise. He reached out his hand to touch the baby, but Lily pulled him away. "No honey," she said softly to her son, "I don't think she wants to be touched."

"It's alright Lils," said Selene, bringing Luna closer to Harry. "It's not like she can get much louder."

"You sure?" Selene nodded. Lily slowly brought her son closer to the baby, his eyes filled with wonder. He slowly reached out his little hand and rubbed Luna's cheek softly with his curled fingers. As if put under a silencing spell, the little girl immediately stopped her crying. A huge smile washed over her face as she started to fidget and giggle in her mothers arms. The two mothers looked at each other astonished.

"Someone's got a magic touch," said Xenophillius, tickling the boys cheek causing a huge smile to appear on his face.

"Well, since things have quieted down, how about some refreshments!" said James, redirecting the attention away from his son. "Lily and I picked up some wine while on our Honeymoon in France, anyone interested?"

"Yes, please," said Selene. Xenophillius nodded in agreement along with Lily, who was still holding Harry.

"Why don't we put Harry and Luna in the playpen with some toys," said Lily, motioning to the playpen next to her. "Is that alright? We still don't have anything that they could choke on and it will keep them from running around."

"Sounds perfect," said Selene. "Luna is quite the little adventurer and likes to wonder around when mummy isn't looking, isn't that right?" she said, cooing her daughter. The little girl giggled.

Lily and Selene put Harry and Luna in a decent sized playpen with some blocks and other toys. "I want you to be a good boy," Lily told her son. "Play nice with Luna alright? If you do, mummy will let you have your broom back, understand?" The boy nodded, his shaggy black hair bouncing as he did. "That's my boy." Lily rubbed the boy's head, messing his hair even more than before.

Selene placed Luna in the playpen with Harry, setting her against a pillow-chair so she could have an easier time sitting upright. "Place nice sweetie," she said, giving her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead. The little girl didn't even notice her mother anymore, for there were several undiscovered items that were strewn out before her.

As the parents went out into the kitchen to get some wine, Harry started playing with his blocks again. Stacking them on top of each other until they fell over, repeating the process each time they fell. Luna just looked at Harry, trying to decipher what exactly the boy was doing. Mimicking Harry, she picked up a block and looked at it for a second. It was a wooden block that had a picture of a crescent moon on it. After several bangs on the playpen floor, she held it pleasantly in her mouth and started sucking on it. Harry looked at the girl and mentally mocked her. He knew what the blocks tasted like, and they weren't all that enjoyable.

In the kitchen, James uncorked some wine and started pouring it into some crystal goblets. After a short discussion on the recent events involving the Death Eaters, Hogwarts and their memories from school.

"I can't believe I'm getting so old," whined Lily. "It's been so long since I've been out of school."

"Oh shut up," said Selene laughing, "your only 23. I'm still five years older than you."

"Yeah, well you look like your 21! I'm already started to get a wrinkle!"

"You're over reacting," said James playfully. "You look as beautiful as ever." He gave his wife a small kiss on the cheek. "I think I'm going to see how the food is coming. Xenophilius, do you mind giving me a hand?"

"Call me Xeno, and not at all," said Selene's husband. The two men went out the back to where the grill was and took a look at the meat.

"He's a cutie," said Selene, smiling at Lily.

"Xenophillius isn't exactly a troll either," said Lily, giving her friend a smile back.

"We did pretty good for ourselves," said Selene, holding up her goblet.

"Yes we did," laughed Lily, clinking her crystal against her friends.

"The steaks should be ready in a few minutes," said James, returning from the backyard. "Those Muggles sure know how to prepare a nice steak."

"Steak?" asked Selene, confused at the rather odd food.

"It's a Muggle meal," explained Lily. "My parents were Muggle-Born. Before they died, they taught James how to make it. He instantly fell in love with it and now he makes it every chance he can get."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents," said Xenophilius. "But they sure had the right taste in food. Those…'steaks' look delicious."

"They are," said Lily. "It took James a couple times to get them right though." She gave her husband a quick wink and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, well unlike you I had all my food prepared magically growing up," said James. "So, **excuse me **for not being able to cook '_The Muggle Way._'" James laughed as Lily gave him a small punch in the arm.

"Has anyone checked on the children?" asked Xeno, trying to peak into the living room where the playpen was.

"No, I suppose we probably should do that," said James, setting his wine goblet on the counter and shuffling in his socks into the next room. When he came to where the playpen was, he huge smiled crossed his face. "Hey, come and look at this!"

"This must be something truly amazing," laughed Lily. "Normally he only get's this excited when Quidditch is involved."

Intrigued as to what had the former Quidditch Chaser so enthused, everyone proceeded into the living room. When their eyes fell on the inhabitants of the playpen, they couldn't help but let out a quiet 'awe.' Inside, Harry and Luna were both sound asleep. Harry had taken Luna's place against the pillow-chair and Luna was sitting in between his legs resting peacefully against his chest.

"That is adorable," said Selene, her hand over her mouth in amazement.

"I just found 'em like this," explained James. "Don't know how they got this way."

"I think this is the first time in weeks that she has actually fallen asleep without hours of effort," said Xenophilius. "Maybe we can hire your son to put Luna to bed every night."

James gave a small laugh has he came up from behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. Xenophilius put his arm around his wife, letting her lean her head on his shoulder. Together the two couples watched the rhythmic breathing of their two children as they sleep comfortably together.

* * *

Meanwhile, an old man with blood red eyes struggled through the harsh winter snow, deep in the heart of Japan. He had heard rumors of the ancient Cult of Shadows, but never had he imagined that he would be seeking them out. Legend said that they had supposedly found a way to make themselves immortal, accessing powers far greater than any mortal could ever imagine. Voldemort desired this power, he desired eternal life. Both of these things he could achieve, once he found the Cult of Shadows.

He had been walking for many days, for he did not know where to Apparate to and the extreme winter storms would not allow him to fly. He was sure that the storms were a magical deterrent placed in order to protect the cult and weed out those who were weak. Unable to magically dismiss the storm, Voldemort's burning desire for power fueled his body to push past its limits. Never had he been forced to endure the physical strain he was feeling now. His entire body ached, but he trudged through the snow. After several more days however his body finally gave out and he collapsed in the snow, lying unconscious as his body began to be buried by snow.

He awoke slowly. He found himself lying face down on a wooden floor, his body slowly warmed by the flicker of thousands of candles arranged around the room. As his senses returned to him, he managed to push himself to his knees, but was physically restrained from proceeding any further.

"You have traveled far, my son," said a voice, dark in nature and Japanese in accent. "You have braved the storm and succeeded in progressing closer to this temple than anyone in recent years. Why have you come here?"

"I come seeking power," said Voldemort, for the first time his voice hinting respect for another. "I wish to learn your magic and remove the dishonor placed on my name."

"What is your name?" said the old one.

"Voldemort," replied the weary old wizard. He let out a moan as he was lashed on his back, his skin splitting open and blood spilling out over his torn robes which now resembled rages more than clothes.

"You flaunt your insolence," said the leader. "That is not your name. You created this name to strike fear into the hearts of others. You find yourself superior to others, especially those of 'lesser blood purity.' I find this an odd choice because you yourself are of 'unpure blood.'" Voldemort cringed at the undeniable truth. "Now I ask again, what is your name?"

"Tom Riddle." Another lash against his back.

"We are making progress," said the leader, obviously amused at the man's pain. Voldemort fell to the ground in agony. Even with his body weakened from the journey, the simple lashings should not be causing this much pain. He deduced that the whips must be enchanted to amplify their effects. "You say you want the power of Shadows in order to remove the dishonor placed on your name? What name has been dishonored?"

Riddle paused. "What name has been dishonored? Is it your 'dirty' Muggle father's name, a name that reveals your true origins? Or is it the name of Lord Voldemort, a name that no longer struck fear into the inhabitants of Great Britain?" Voldemort looked at the man, for the first time in decades, with amazement. "Yes Riddle, we know all about you. You're pitiful attempts at immortality via Horcruxes. Only a fool would attempt magic as weak as this." Voldemort's anger was boiling his blood, hot rage pouring through his body. Never in his life had he been talked down to such as this. It was obvious that he would have to try other, more cunning methods of persuasion to get what he wants.

"I seek power so that I may strike down those who oppose me, so that I may prove myself as the most powerful wizard in the world." Another lashing on his back. Tom Riddle collapsed on the ground, his back releasing a steady stream of blood.

"Fool!" shouted the old wizard. "You are nothing! You have no idea the type of power that exists in this world."

"Then teach me," said Riddle, his voice steady and unbending. "I will learn your magic and prove that I am the greatest wizard of all time! I will not be defeated! I will kill those who oppose me!" Another lash on his back. The pain was excruciating, like nothing he has ever felt before. Unable to withstand the pain, he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Take him away," said the elder leader. Several men grabbed the unconscious man and dragged him out of the council hall. The door closed and the leader turned to his assistant. "Make a note: His training shall begin tomorrow."

"But My Lord!" shouted one of the followers, "this man is weak and in now way fit to join us!"

"He is weak compared to us," said the leader harshly, "but one cannot ignore that he is one of the most powerful wizards who has learned the New Magic. Besides, he is your direct descendent, is he not Salazar?" Everyone in the room turned to look at the hooded figure who had burst out. He stood towards the back of the room. He slowly removed his hood, revealing a rather horrid visage. His face was bony and he had little hair, except for his slender, salt and pepper beard which fell past his waist. "Tell me Salazar, why do you believe that Riddle is not worthy to join us?"

"He is of unpure blood and therefore not worthy to learn our magic."

"Blood purity plays no importance here," bellowed the elder. "You will do well to disregard your bigoted remarks."

"Yes, my lord," said Salazar as he bowed and replaced the hood on his head. "My apologies."

"Are there any others who wish to challenge my authority?" The room was so silent that the flicker of a candle sounded like a crash of thunder. "Good. You are all dismissed. Riddle's training begins to tomorrow."

**A/N: A special thanks to Shadow ShiningHeart for beta-ing my fiction and my sister for brainstorming ideas with me and making sure my plot doesn't suck. I couldn't manage without you! **


	3. Beyond The Veil

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. All original characters and plotlines belong to me and cannot be reproduced on any other site. **_

**Pre-Hogwarts: Beyond the Veil**

"Harry! Are you read to leave yet?" bellowed Lily up the stairs of Godric's Hollow.

"Coming mum!" shouted her son. Ten year old Harry Potter was preparing, ocne, to go to work with his mother. Normally his father would was home during the day, but James Potter was waiting in line with Sirius to get tickets to an upcoming Quidditch Match. Being an Unspeakable, Harry was often not allowed to come to work with his mother. However, his parents could not find a sitter and there was no one available for him to stay with. Harry was certain it was going to be boring sitting in the visitors area all day while his mother worked. But, thanks to some thoughtful thinking by his mother, Selene Lovegood arranged for Luna to come to work with her today as well. This had Harry much more willing to join his mother at work.

Harry bounded down the steps and planted himself right in front of his mother. "Ready!" he said excitedly.

"You most certainly are," laughed Lily. "Luna and Mrs. Lovegood are going to meet us there, so we better get going!"

"What are Luna and I supposed to do while you and Mrs. Lovegood are working?" asked the black-haired boy as they walked to the fireplace.

"That will be up to you two," said his mother, herself rather excited about having her son join her at work. "The Ministry often has tours where you get to learn how the Ministry works as well as see all the different departments. I know you've been on it before but its been a few years since you've came with me to work and a lot has changed." The mother-son duo arrived at the family fireplace and stepping inside. Lily grabbed some floo powder. "Ministry of Magic!" she said, throwing the floo powder on the fireplace floor and prepared to be engulfed by green flames.

Harry didn't particularly enjoy traveling by floo, although it was better than Apparation. The sensation of twisting and falling through several hundred different fireplaces was slightly nauseating, but Harry was getting used to it. They arrived at the Ministry after only a few moments. The great hall was bustling with workers as they arrived for the daily drudge of Ministry work.

"Selene!" shouted Harry's mother over the crowd. A rather attractive blonde-woman turned and looked around at the sound of her name. Lily waved her hand, trying to get her friends attention. Harry wasn't tall enough to see over the crowd of people, but his mother guided him over to the Lovegood's.

"Good morning Lils!" said Selene. "And hello Harry," she said looking down at the boy. He was still shorter than her, but not by much.

"Hello Aunt Selene," said Harry respectfully. "Is Luna here?"

"Yes she is," said Selene smiling, "she's waiting for you in the waiting area. They have an 8 o'clock tour. If you hurry you should be able to make it in time."

"Alright!" said Harry, excited to see his friend. For as long as he could remember, Luna and him had been nearly inseparablel playing together atleast 3 times a week every week. Luna and her mother and father were so much like family that he just started calling them 'Aunt Selene' and 'Uncle Xeno.'

"Be careful," said Lily, bending over to give her son a hug.

"Mom!" said Harry, struggling to get away from his embarrassing mother.

"Is it too much to ask for a hug and kiss before I go to work, you've given one to me everyday for years!" said Lily, mocking anger.

"Yeah," whined Harry, "but there are people here!"

"Alright," said Lily, smiling. "Then give a quick one." Harry gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek.

"Can I go now?" he asked.

"I suppose so," said his mother. Letting out a sigh of relief, he turned and gave his Aunt Selene a quick hug before he ran off in the direction of the visitors area. He didn't know why he gave his aunt a hug, he didn't do it very often. It just felt…like the right thing to do.

"That was strange," said Selene as she and Lily watched Harry run off through the crowd. "He hasn't given me a hug in years."

"He must like you better," grumbled Lily, trying to hide her smile. "I had to beg and plead for a simple peck on the cheek, and I was in labor for 10 hours with the boy!" Selene and Lily laughed together as they walked to the elevator to grab a lift to the Department of Mysteries.

* * *

Harry ran through the main hall, skillfully dodging workers and guests until he got to the visitor area. He was rather good at dodging through people because when he was running, it was almost as if the people were moving slower than they normally were. His father attributed this behavior to the fact this his blood sugar level was four times the 'legal limit' and told him he would make a great Chaser when he finally got to Hogwarts.

"Luna!" he said, seeing his best friend waiting for him through the crowds of people.

"Harry!" she said, her waist length blonde hair shook as she waved vigorously at him. "Over here!"

Harry slid to a stop in front of his friend and let out a big smile. It was often difficult for him not to laugh at Luna's rather 'unique' clothing style, but recently Harry hadn't minded as much that she often looked she had let her pet Nargle choose her outfit for her. It was all rather confusing to him.

"Hey there," said Luna, "ready for another fun filled day at the Ministry?"

"Eh," said Harry as he shrugged his shoulders. "My mom says there's new stuff, but I think she was just saying that so I would come. I personally don't understand why I'm not old enough to stay home alone yet. I mean, I'm going to Hogwarts next year! If I'm allowed to stay away from home for an entire year, I should be allowed to stay home alone."

Harry noticed when Luna's spark of excitement faded when he mentioned Hogwarts. Since she was a year younger than him, she still had another two years before she would be able to go to Hogwarts. Luna didn't have very many friends (if any, that Harry knew of) other than Harry that she would be able to play with when he was gone. Harry's heart sank at this thought, imagining being in her shoes and the sparkle disappeared from his eyes as well. Green met blue as the two shared a moment of realization that they were growing up and would soon be separated.

"You know, you won't be gone for an entire year," said Luna, very matter of factly. "The school year is only nine months long and you have Christmas and Easter break."

"That's true," said Harry. The two fell once again into silence. "I'll write to you every day," said Harry, smiling weakly at his friend.

"Don't be silly," said Luna, "you will be much to busy with school work. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Plus, there is still over a year before you get your letter."

"That's true," said Harry. "We should just enjoy the time we have left together. Besides, when I'm up late doing homework and dealing with grumpy old teachers, you'll be sleeping in and playing outside. Which sounds more fun to you? "

"You're right," said Luna, the sparkle and smile returning to her face. "Maybe you will be writing to me everyday, asking for help on your homework because we both know that I'm way smarter than you!"

The moment was interrupted by a rather loud voice. "Will all those waiting for the 8 o'clock tour please gather around me. We will begin shortly."

"Oh well," said Harry. "There goes our morning." Luna let out a small giggle.

* * *

"Are you ready to begin the experiment?" asked a male technician, his voice echoing off the walls of the great stone chamber. There was little light except for the one that fell down onto the great stone arch in the middle of the room. Around the archway were several different devices designed to gather data.

"Have you set up all the proper shielding enchantments?" asked Lily.

"We have cast every single protective spell we know," replied another man. "We've even had the Auror's come down here even and check it all out. Nothing is getting through those wards."

"I hope you're right," said Selene. "We are playing with death here, I hope you realize that."

"I do m'am," said the first technician.

"Why exactly are we doing this again?" said a third technician.

"We know that this stone archway is a gateway to the afterlife. What we don't know is how it works. There are no runes carved in or around it and no substance that possesses magical properties, that we know of, powering it. One reason we are testing it is to find out exactly how it is powered. If we can do that, we could improve the quality of life for so many people, Wizard and Muggle alike," explained Lily.

"Why do we care about the Muggles?" asked the second technician.

"They do not have very effective methods of creating and using energy," explained Selene. "Currently, most if not all of their most common methods, are damaging to the environment. Our hope is that we could help improve their method of energy consumption and decrease their impact on our environment. After all, our magic can only do so much for so long."

"Is there another reason we are testing it?"

"Well, it **is** a gateway to the afterlife. We are trying to increase out understanding of it," answered Lily.

"We hope that one day, we will be able to retrieve souls from the other side. Those who were murdered or died by accident. Obviously those who were going to die from old age or an incurable sickness would, hopefully, be happier in the afterlife."

"Imagine a world where a murder victim could testify against their murderer?" added Lily. "Of course, there would need to be major overhaul on the laws regarding these types of death, but I think its worth it when you remember all the families that were destroyed by Voldemort."

"I guess you're right," said the third techinician.

"Of course I am," said Lily. "Now are there anymore questions before we begin? No? Good."

* * *

A twinge shot up Luna's spine and she gave a small twitch.

"All you alright?" whispered Harry.

"I…I don't know," said Luna. "I'm getting a very bad feeling. We…we need to find our moms."

"Why?"

"Don't know, we just need to find them." Harry gave Luna a weird look. "We need to find them Harry!" added Luna, an intense fear sweeping across her face.

"Okay," said Harry, trying to calm her down. "Let's ditch the dork parade. Look, we are about to get in the elevator. Quick, let's hide here until they are gone." Harry grabbed Luna and ducked behind a corner. He peaked around the corner and watched as the tour group disappear into the elevator. "Alright, now what?" asked Harry.

"We have to find our moms," cried Luna, obviously overtaken by fear. "They work in the Department of Mysteries, lets start there." Together the two of them grabbed the next free elevator. Inside there was a panel of buttons, each labeled with a different department. The pushed the one labeled 'Department of Mysteries' and held on as the elevator began its journey to its destination.

"What are we supposed to do when we get to the Department of Mysteries," asked Harry. "They aren't exactly going to let kids walk in and wonder around looking for something are they?"

"I'm sure if we just ask to talk to our parents, they will take us to them," said Luna. "We'll just say that we aren't feeling well and need to go home."

"And what happens then?" asked Harry.

"Well, hopefully they will leave work early and take us home. Then we just have to fake it for a bit."

"Why are we doing this?"

"I…I saw something."

"What did you see?"

"We need to get our moms away from here, as soon as possible," said Luna, ignoring Harry's question.

"Okay," said Harry. He could tell that Luna was scared, and regardless of what she saw, that was enough for him to do whatever he needed to do to make her feel better. The elevator door opened to another hall, smaller and darker than the great hall. They both recognized this as the entry hall to the Department of Mysteries. They ran towards the main desk where a rather frumpy looking old witch (with rather bad perfume on, thought Harry) sat behind a desk.

"What are you children doing here?" asked the witch, rather confused.

"We need to see our mothers," said Luna, exasperated.

"And who might they be?" questioned the witch.

"Lily Potter and Selene Lovegood," answered Harry. "We need to talk to them immediately."

"Why?"

"I'm not feeling very well," lied Luna. "My mother forget to give me my medication and I need to get it from her immediately."

"One moment," said the witch, looking at the papers on her desk. "I'm sorry, but your mothers are very busy at the moment. Can this wait?"

"No!" cried a distressed Luna.

"Listen ma'am, we really need to see our mothers. Is there anyway we can see them?" added Harry.

"I'll take them," said a voice from behind the children. They turned around to see an ordinary looking wizard. "I am supposed to join their mothers momentarily and know where they are. I would be happy to take them there and make sure they don't get into any trouble."

"Okay," said the witch, not really caring and just wanting to get rid of the screaming kids.

"Thank you," said Luna. The man didn't respond, simply motioned for the children to join him down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"The Death Chamber," said the man.

"The Death Chamber? Why are our parents going there?" asked Luna.

"They are doing a rather dangerous experiment," said the man.

"Dangerous experiment?" asked Harry. "Are you sure that our moms should be doing that?"

"They know what they are doing," answered the man. "And there is no need to fear children, you will not be harmed."

Harry was getting a bad feeling about this guy. He didn't really wear his expression like a normal person, he looked almost possessed. But Luna didn't seem to notice, she was focused on finding their mothers. They walked with the man only a short distance before they found themselves in front of two large wooden doors.

"They are inside here," said the man. "You must be careful though, stay back against the walls and don't make a noise."

"What is going to happen?" asked Harry.

"Hopefully nothing," said the emotionless man. "I'm just here incase something does." Without saying another word the man opened the door revealing the chamber to the children.

"Mama!" screamed Luna upon seeing her mother. She ran to her mother who stood in the middle of the room. Leaping into her arms, Luna embraced her mother as tears started flowing from her eyes.

"Luna! What's wrong? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on a tour with Harry?"

"I was mama," sobbed the girl, "but then I got this horrible picture in my head. It felt so real mama, I thought you were…."

"There there," cooed Selene. "It's okay, I'm here and I'm perfectly fine." She brought her daughter out in front of her and gave her a huge smile. "See?" The daughter nodded her head as she wiped her eyes. "Alright," continued Selene, "now why don't you go back outside and wait for mama to finish her work okay?"

"Okay mama," said Luna.

"Ma'am, we should get started. We are almost out of time…" interrupted one of the technicians.

"Yes," she said, putting Luna down. Luna walked away from her mother back to Harry who had been watching the scene the whole time. Watching Luna breakdown like that wasn't easy for him, he hated seeing her cry. Two sets of green eyes met as mother and son caught glances. Without even needing to say anything, they had an entire conversation encompassing 'Are you alright?' - 'Yes' - 'Good, I love you' - 'I love you too.'

"Alright, begin the experiment," said Lily. The technicians chanted a few spells, but nothing happened. Harry, Luna and the mysterious man watched from the doorway.

"Was that it?" Harry whispered to Luna.

"I don't know." Luna looked up at the man who had been standing behind them, but he was gone. Suddenly, the cave started to shake violently. Harry and Luna fell to the ground and looked around very frightened.

"Mama!" shouted Luna. "Mama it's happening! Run!"

Luna's shouts went unheard though as a black mist began to pour out of the archway in the middle of the chamber.

"Do you see that?" asked Harry, looking over at Luna. She didn't answer though, her eyes were plastered on the scene taking place before her. She looked as if she was desperately trying to move, but her body simply was not working. Harry tried to move as well, though he found it completely impossible. Someone was magically restraining them from moving from this spot.

Without warning, the black mist began to bubble and expand pass the limits of the archway. The technicians and Unspeakable mothers did not seem to notice the black mist coming closer towards them. As quickly as the mist had appeared before Harry, it expanded and engulfed the five Unspeakables. Harry cried out as he watched his mother disappear inside the black mist.

"No!!!!" screamed Harry.

"Harry" cried a petrified Luna, "what's happening?"

The mist began to recede back into the archway and was replaced with a fluttering black cloth. The shaking stopped and Harry and Luna were able to regain their footing. The children watched in horror as five wispy figures stood before them in front of the archway. Harry and Luna, shock disabling their ability to speak, watched as their mothers smiling faces disappeared behind the veil. Before they crossed over, they each mouthed 'I Love You.'

Feeling as though a watermelon had just been shoved down his throat, Harry watched as his mother disappeared in front of his very eyes. Luna, tears flooding from her eyes, watched helplessly as well.

"I asked you to stay back against the wall and say nothing," said a voice from behind them. They both turned to look to see the man from before standing behind them.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?" stuttered Harry, fruitlessly fighting back the tears.

"I asked you to stay back, but you didn't listen to me," the man said, looking at Luna. Her eyes, washed over with tears, were wide as she looked up at the man. "If you had not ran to your mother, she would have put up the ward which would have protected them from something like this."

Harry could hear Luna's heart crash into the depths of her very core. He could feel her heart rupture and force itself out of her body. Luna burst into tears, holding herself so tightly as if she expected to fall apart any second. Seeing Luna hurt this way, an infinite anger erupted throughout him as he stood up and hit the man forcefully in the stomach.

"This is not her fault! How could you say such things! Especially after what she just saw! How dare you, you bastar-"

But before Harry could finish, a hard hand slapped him across the face sending him flying to the ground.

"And you, I gave you equal warning but you did nothing to stop her!"

Harry's anger was rising, mixing with the shock and sadness of what just happened caused him to lose control.

"How could I have known something like this was going to happen!?!" he shouted at the man, tears pouring from his eyes.

"You saw the black mist!" bellowed the man back, "you knew something was wrong and said nothing. However, she saw exactly what was going to happen, and instead of thinking it through she rushed in blind."

"None of this makes any since! Who the hell are you!?!"

"I'm the one who took your mothers' souls," he said simply, void of any remorse or emotion. He looked at the archway and started walking towards it.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" bellowed Harry.

"Home," said the man as he walked through the archway and disappeared.

The man gone, Harry regained some of his composure, turned his attention to Luna. She was crying uncontrollably on the ground, lying in her own vomit. Unable to restrain his own tears, he walked over to Luna and pulled her away from the mess on the ground. Her body limp, her head fell onto his shoulder, drenching his cloak with tears.

Harry tried his best to keep his tears at bay, thinking of how his father would act in this situation. The image of his mothers spirit smiling at him before she crossed over swept over him, releasing a new well of tears. Unable to hold them back, he began to cry uncontrollably as well. Together, the two children knelt on the ground, huddled together in a pool of their own tears, mourning the loss of their mothers.

**A/N: I know it's unfair that we didn't really get to know Lily or Selene much, but I promise this won't be the last time we see them. Thanks again for Shadow ShiningHeart for being my awesome beta. Also, thank you to all of you have reviewed!**

**P.S. I will be taking a two week vacation in the south of France in a small town called Gers. If any of my readers live there, give me a PM! Anyways, my access to computer is questionable and I might not be able to update until I get back. I'm sorry for this, but I promise that I will continue writing while I am away (unlike OTHER fiction writers cough Haley cough). Expect to have several chapters released within days of my return (as I will have approx 24 hours of flight time to do nothing but write) as well as a new fiction I have been tossing around in my head. **


	4. The Before

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. All original characters and plotlines belong to me and cannot be reproduced on any other site. **_

**The Funeral****: The Before**

The young black-haired boy sat in his room, the closed curtains forbidding any light to enter. Sitting in the floor curled up in a ball, ten year old Harry Potter could no longer cry. At first he couldn't accept it, sitting the Chamber of Death pleading to his lifeless mother to wake up. What he saw, what he heard; they couldn't have actually have happened…it had to all be a dream. Harry remained at the foot of his bed, waiting for this horrible nightmare to be over and for his mother to come into his room to wake him up for breakfast. With every passing second, with every beat of his heart, the realization that his mother would not be coming back slowly crept into his consciousness.

James Potter stood outside his son's bedroom in equally poor lighting. The house felt cold without her presence, without the warming glow of her smile or the heat of her body as she lay against his. The father knew he had to be strong for his son, but dealing with his own grief was almost too overwhelming.

"James," said a voice softly echoing down the hall. Harry's father looked up to see Sirius Black standing in the hallway. His shoulder length deep-brown hair fell neatly onto a black cape covering what appeared to be black pants and shirt.

"Hey Sirius," responded James.

"How are you doing?" he asked. James said nothing, but just gave his friend a look filled with a mixture of grief and anger. "You're right, stupid question," continued his friend. "How's Harry doing?"

"He hasn't come out of his room since yesterday after lunch. He didn't eat his dinner and his breakfast is getting cold."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Of course I have!" said James, the intensity of his voice rising slightly. "I asked him about what happened," his voice calming slightly. "He said that Luna had some 'vision' of Lily and Selene's death. Luna and Harry ran to the Chamber of Death where they were doing this experiment with the archway there. On the way they met this man, who apparently was Death if Harry described what happened correctly. Death told Luna and Harry not to make any movements or noises, and if they did that Lily and Selene would be alright. But Luna ran out to her mother, which according to Harry, caused her to forget to put up a ward. It was because she forgot this ward that the 'Black Mist' as Harry called it was able to engulf Lily and Selene. Apparently Death told Luna and Harry that it was their faults that their mothers died."

"Wow, that must have done a number on them," added Sirius. "What do you make of the entire story?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to make of it. It sounds too fantastic to be true, but he describes it with such vivid detail. Plus, what reason would he have to lie about any of this?"

"That's true," said Sirius as both men stared as the shadows cast by various candles flickered on the deep brown wooden floor. "How are preparations for the funeral coming?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Good so far. Thanks for lending me Kreacher, he has been a huge help around here with all the food preparation and cleaning."

"Anytime James," said Sirius, a small smile escaping his well-toned face.

"I think I'm going to go in and talk with Harry," sighed James, looking at his watch. "Would you mind running to Diagon Alley and picking up my dress robes from the cleaners?"

"Sure thing, good luck."

"Thanks."

James took deep breath as he wrapped his hand around the golden handle and slowly turned it. The gears clicked and his son's bedroom door slowly opened. Barely visible in the poor light was a room any ten year old boy dreams of. The walls were plastered with posters of various Quidditch players, zooming through the posters having a rather interesting match. There was a large wooden dresser for clothes, a wooden chest filled with a variety of toys and an armoire with various "monkey-suits," as Lily used to call them. The only thing out of place in this typically happy room was the intensely solemn boy sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Do you mind if I come in?" asked the boy's father, sticking his head in the door. Harry remained silent, ignoring the disturbance at his door. Doing his best to stay emotionally intact, James Potter snaked the rest of his body through the door and joined his son on the floor. The boy seemed to acknowledge the presence of someone next to him but said nothing as his father ruffled up his hair, trying to create the illusion that everything was alright: he didn't fall for it, and James could tell.

James racked his brain, trying to find the right words to say. Without thinking, he said the first thing that came to his mind, and mentally kicked himself the second they left his lips. "How are you doing?"

The boy didn't answer, just shook his head as he buried it deeper into his arms which were resting gently on his knees. James let out a deep sigh, wrapping his arm around his son. Harry didn't let it on, but having his father's arm draped around him relieved an insurmountable tension in his stomach. However, this relief opened a new well of tears that came flowing out of the young boy's eyes.

"Why did she have to die!?!" cried Harry, digging his head into his father's chest. Instinctively, James took his other arm and pulled his son closer to his body, allowing the young boy's hot tears to flow down his shirt.

"I don't know," said James softly, rocking his son back and forth. "But I do know one thing; she loved you more than anything else in this world." Harry continued to cry in his father's arms, trying to find the words to describe his feelings, but unable to successfully form them in his swollen throat. An incurable pain shot throughout his body, making every cell scream out in agony, all mourning the loss of his life-giver. "It's…all my fault," whimpered Harry in between sobs. "It's all my fault…"

"No no no," cooed James, rubbing his son's head trying to calm him down. "This was nobody's fault. No one could have foreseen this."

"Luna did," mumbled Harry. James could almost feel his son's blame transfer from himself to Luna. "She saw what happened, if she had only listened to that guy-"

"There is no guarantee that it would have happened any differently," interrupted James. "Put yourself in Luna's shoes for a moment. I want you to imagine what you would do if you had just had a vision of your mother being killed. What would be the first thing you would do when you realized that she was alive?"

Harry didn't answer, he didn't have to; James knew what his son's response would be. "There are some things that are just beyond conscious control," said his father. James took a deep breath, for he knew that his next statement might be the toughest for the young boy to handle. "If you are going to blame anyone for this, blame your mother and Aunt Selene."

Harry looked up at his father with a mixture of confusion and pure hatred. "They were trained witches," continued James, doing his best to disregard the look his son was giving him, "with extensive knowledge of what they were dealing with. Despite any distractions they should have remembered to place that final ward. A Seeker doesn't forget to keep his eye on the snitch when there are thousands of fans screaming their heads off. There was nothing, Luna or yourself, both untrained witches and wizards of ten, could have done.

"I want you to also imagine what Luna must be going through right now Harry," continued his father. "She is the one who foresaw the event and, theoretically, caused the entire disaster. How do you think she feels?"

"Not very good," said Harry, coming to the realization that his father might have a point.

"No, I would imagine not. I would also imagine that she thinks that you are extremely upset with her; that you blame her for what happened. Do you?"

Harry paused for a moment. "I…I don't know," he admitted.

"I know you're looking for some logical reason, some physical being to place the blame for something like this. It's human nature, you shouldn't be ashamed. However, you have to realize that this event has affected everyone. For example; I lost my wife, the same as you lost your mother. Uncle Xeno lost his wife, the same as Luna has lost her mother. And think about all the people at the Ministry of Magic who were close to your mother and Aunt Selene; they have lost friends and co-workers, as well as two of the smartest witches of the age. Think about the friends, family and co-workers of the other technicians who died in the accident as well. Humans want desperately to be able to justify death in their minds, but we all must understand that it was an accident and that there is no one to blame."

Harry and James sat in silence as each other thought over what was just said. After a few moments of silence, there was a gentle knock on the bedroom door. James looked up to see Sirius slowly poke his head inside the dark bedroom.

"I just wanted to let you know that I got your robes," he said, unnecessarily quiet, "and that it's almost time for the funeral to begin. Guests should be here within an hour."

"Thanks," whispered James as he continued to stroke his young son's head. "We should be out in a few minutes." Sirius nodded and closed the door.

Harry remained motionless, unfazed by his Godfather's unpredicted entrance. His brain, computing and digesting what his father had just said, screamed in agony. He didn't want to accept that there was no one to blame for his mother's death; there had to be someone, anyone. Death, the man Luna and him met before the accident, he was the one who took her soul! He should be the one to blame!

But, can you really blame Death for being Death? He wasn't the one who forgot to put up the ward, Aunt Selene was. Should Harry blame Aunt Selene? No, Luna was the one who distracted her from putting up the ward, was it Luna's fault? Maybe, but the technicians should have remembered to remind Selene to put up the ward. They have lists don't they!?! Maybe Hogwarts should have taught them better. Yeah, if Hogwarts had taught them better, they wouldn't have messed up and his mother wouldn't have been dead. If Hogwarts had better teachers, the Technicians and Aunt Selene would have been better trained! Dumbledore should have been pickier when it came to teachers, because he obviously was picking from the bottom of the barrel. The Ministry of Magic should remove him from his position! The Ministry…they should have never been conducting those experiments in the first place! Fudge should have never allowed his mother and Selene to experiment with magic as dark as that.

Harry's mind continued to trace the path of blame, spanning several generations of wizards, crossing the borders of countries, finally reaching into the very heavens themselves. It seemed as though everyone was guilty of killing his mother, but could that be possible? Was everyone to blame, or was his father right and there was no one?

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the delay, but I had a huge case of writers block for this story and a swarm of inspiration for my other one. Now the roles seem to have reversed, so expect some more on this story. Thanks again to my beta ShadowShiningHeart!**


	5. Those Simple Words

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. All original characters and plotlines belong to me and cannot be reproduced on any other site.**_

**The Funeral: Those Simple Words**

Harry looked around as throngs of people gathered in Godric's Hollow moderately sized cemetery, bustling and talking about how they knew the deceased, how far they had come, or how beautiful the flowers looked. In this crowd he saw many familiar faces-family and friends of his mother and father-but he also saw people he didn't recognize, presumably friends and family of his Aunt Selene. There were mourners of all ages, from young children to old mages, all dressed in black.

The weather was peculiarly well suited for the day. Solemn gray clouds hung over the sky allowing a light fog to cover the village. The thick, damp air foretold of potential rain, a fitting end to a depressing day. The grass was still wet, unable to dry from it morning dampness, and trees swayed ever so slightly in the gentle wind that blew through the valley.

Harry stood before his mother's casket; a deep, rich, beautifully varnished oak that looked sturdy enough to drop from an extreme height. Arranged around the casket was a colorful array of lilies, roses and posies. Next to her rested Selene Lovegood's casket, equally magnificent with equally beautiful flowers.

The two mothers were to be buried in the cemetery near Godric's Hollow at the expense of the Potter family. Xenophilius Lovegood had contested this decision. He wanted his wife to be buried closer to their home and worried about whether or not he would be allowed to be buried next to her when his time came. James assured him that there would be room enough for both him and Selene in the cemetery and argued that the two friends would want to be as close in death as they were in life. After awhile (and encouragement from his daughter) Xenophilius finally conceded.

The crowds of mourners were a little too much for Harry to handle at the moment. His current emotional state was rocky at best and being around others who were just as emotionally unstable as he was did not help the situation. There was only one person he really wanted to be around and his eyes drifted through the crowd, trying to find that person in particular. Scanning the sea of black he found her sitting alone underneath a tree. He squeezed his way through the crowd of people that mingled between him and Luna, finally managing to snake his way out of the crowd and take a seat on the cold ground next to his friend. The grass was wet from the light drizzle that had been falling all day, but neither of the children seemed to mind much. Luna's black dress contrasted the paleness of her skin and the blondeness of her hair. Normally this would have been a rather unattractive sight, but Harry thought she looked especially nice considering the circumstances. One thing that really caught Harry's attention was the blue rose that was pinned very carefully on the bosom of Luna's dress.

"It was from my mom's garden," she said, noticing Harry's gaze at the flower. "Her and I used to tend it together, growing all sorts of different plants – some magical, some Muggle."

Harry didn't say anything, not because he didn't care or because he didn't want to, but because there was nothing he felt he could say that would make the situation any better. Instead, he 

turned his attention away from Luna and off towards the crowd of people who were hugging and consoling one another.

"A lot of people showed up," said Harry, unenthusiastically.

"Yeah," responded Luna, equally unenthusiastic.

The awkward silence between them was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Harry ripped the grass from between his legs out of the ground and began playing with it absent-mindedly. He wanted to say something spectacular to Luna to help her feel better, like his father had done for him, but his brain came up with nothing.

They sat there for several moments until it was Luna who finally broke the silence. "Do you hate me?" she asked, her voice quivering as she fought to hold back tears. Harry had expected this question to come up and had spent the last few hours preparing for it, but everything he had planned seemed to flush from his brain the second the words left her lips.

He could have said something as simple as "No" or "Never in a million years," but instead he just sat there, playing with the grass, trying desperately to force his brain and vocal cords to work in unison.

"Harry?" she asked again, tears flowing from her eyes. Still, Harry said nothing. All he could do was look at her with a broken heart.

"Please Harry, you can't hate me!" pleaded Luna, getting to her knees and looking directly at her friend. "I could take losing my mother **and** my best friend in the same week."

"I don't hate you," Harry finally managed to get out. As her brain digested the words Harry had just spoken, a wave of relief flooded her body. "I can't hate you," he continued. "You're…you're family."

With those words, those eleven simple words, Luna smiled for the first time since the Ministry.

- - - - - -

James Potter was too young to be a widow, too young to have to deal with the death of his wife. Of course they had discussed what they other should do, in case a situation like this arose. Never in a million years did he think it would actually come to pass.

However, it did come to pass. He was standing here, watching as the coffin of his wife was lowered into the ground. He could feel himself dying, a little slice of his soul decaying away with every inch she fell. He felt a strong hand grab hold of his shoulder. He turned his head to see Sirius looking at him with a mixture of grief, pain and strength. James nodded a silent acknowledgment to his friend.

He turned to his other side where Harry stood, holding tightly onto his father's hand, tears flowing from his eyes like the rain from the sky. James looked down affectionately at his son. He was trying so hard to be brave, so hard not to cry, so hard to be like his father. If only Harry 

knew how much his father hurt inside, the intense pain he wanted so desperately to relieve. Next to Harry stood Luna, her hand intertwined with Harry's; her head resting on his shoulder. They had just finished burying Selene, but Luna still had tears to shed for the mother of her best friend. James felt a surge of affection for the young girl, comforting his son in ways he could not. He thanked his wife for bringing such a wonderful child into his son's life; a child that would hopefully be there for him through all the hard times.

After a few words from James and Lily's sister Petunia (who, despite her general dislike of her sister, had only good things to say), the crowd dissipated in a slow procession of tears. The two families however remained in the graveyard. Luna went with her father back to her mother's grave while Harry stayed with James.

For several minutes, the two families paid their silent respect to their fallen loved ones. James watched as Harry knelt down next to his mother's gravestone, gently setting a bouquet of flowers on top of the fresh soil. As he rose, Luna appeared behind him. She extended her hand to him, which he took gratefully as they headed back to the house. James was about to follow until Xenophilius appeared.

"James," said Xeno.

"Xeno," acknowledged James, wiping a tear from his eye and turning to the man. "Those were some very beautiful words you said about Selene. I wish mine had been as touching as yours."

"Thank you," said Xeno, "but I was going to say the same about your eulogy as well."

James smiled weakly. "I guess there never words to describe someone that you love."

Xeno nodded then paused, an intense looking appearing over his face. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I know this is out of the blue and probably an awful time, but I need to ask you a favor."

James gave the man a questioning look. "What is it?" he asked.

Xeno paused once more, taking the time to plan his words very carefully. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching Luna for awhile. There is some business I need to attend to and I'm afraid I can't take her."

James felt a tension that had been building release from his body. He was sure that he and Luna were going to move away or something dramatic like that. "Sure, no problem. I'm sure Harry would love the company. How long are you planning to be gone?"

"See, that's the thing. It might as long as a couple years."

Xeno's words hit James like a bludger to the face. "A couple years!? What the hell for?"

"Selene, she…" said Xeno, staring at the ground but keeping his composure, "she had something that needed to be done, something terribly important in France. I can't tell you what it is, only that I can't take Luna, it's too dangerous." Xeno paused to look at James whose face was 

plastered with shock. "I know it sounds like I'm running away from my duty as her father, but this is about something much bigger than her or I. Please James, if you won't do it for me, do it for Luna."

"Xeno, I'm not sure about this. When do you plan to leave?"

"Later this week."

"Later this week?! Xeno, the mother of your daughter has just died! Now is **not **the time to be taking a vacation in France!"

"I don't have a choice James!" screamed Xeno. James was shocked at the man's outburst. Never in his ten years of knowing the man had he ever heard the man raise his voice to such a level. "Do you think I want to leave my daughter like this? You may think I'm crazy but I am just as good of a father as you are!"

James wasn't sure what to say. He could see the pure intent in the man's face, the determination to meet his goal. Every fiber of James' core knew this was a bad idea, but he knew Xenophilius Lovegood well enough to know that he was a stubborn bastard. "Sure Xeno, I will need to run it by Harry but I don't have an issue with it. Have you told Luna about this?"

"I'm afraid I have not," he answered, cooling down slightly. "She has had such a terrible time losing her mother; I didn't want to make matters worse with this."

"You're going to need to tell her eventually. You can't just disappear at a time like this."

"I know, and I will." Xenophilius looked at James with a gratitude unlike any other. However, James could sense something hidden inside Xeno: fear. What the man's fear was James would never know. Xenophilius smiled and walked off down the trail back to the house where a small after-funeral gathering was underway.

"Why did you agree?" asked Sirius, reappearing behind his friend.

James turned to the marauder. "Several reasons. First off, if I hadn't accepted, knowing him he would have kept asking until he found someone who did and who knows where that poor little girl would have ended up. Her emotional stability is no doubt very delicate right now and I couldn't begin to imagine what staying with some stranger would do to her. The best place for her to be is right here. Besides, I couldn't stand to see her and Harry separated for that long of a time. Could you imagine what it would do to Harry if all of a sudden his best friend disappeared?"

"I can only imagine," said Sirius, letting out a deep sigh. "Should we go inside and join the others?"

"I suppose so," responded James. Together, the two men walked through the rain back to the house.

- - - - - -

Harry and Luna sat together in Harry's room, facing each other on top of the young wizard's bed. The gathering downstairs had become increasingly painful to withstand. Tired of dealing with the countless hugs from strangers, expressing their sympathies for the loss of their mothers, the two children decided they wanted to be alone.

Harry always thought it was strange, that no matter the situation, Luna's presence always made him feel inexpressibly better. His parents had told him stories from their childhood, especially about the one when they first met, how he was the only one who could get her to stop crying. Whatever magic he had worked on her before, it wasn't working now. Tears rolled down the face of his best friend, tears he was unable to stop.

He wanted so desperately to make her feel better, to take all the pain she was feeling and put it on himself.

"Harry," said Luna, her voice raspy and weak from the crying.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you think they are?" Luna gazed into Harry's eyes with such emotion that it was almost as if her sadness was transferred into him.

The lump in his throat began to swell. "I…I don't know," he answered simply. Harry shifted his attention towards a knot in the wooden floor; he couldn't take looking at the pain in Luna's eyes anymore.

"My dad says that when someone dies, if they lived a pure life, their spirit relives all the happiest moments of their life. Do you think our mother's were pure Harry?"

"I think so," said Harry, taken aback by his friends comment. "I mean, they hardly ever yelled, they always smiled, they never hurt anyone…"

"I agree," said Luna, half-smiling through her tears. "I can't think of any two people who lived more pure lives." Harry smiled back. There was something about Luna's crazy beliefs that always brought a sense of relief to him. Thinking about all the amazing times he had with his mother, he became distracted by the Quidditch game that was still playing itself out on his walls.

"Harry," said Luna again.

"Yes?" replied the boy, returning his attention to his friend.

"If you died, what moments would you relive?"

The young boy had to take a moment to process the question his friend had just asked him. He found it an incredibly odd question to ask, especially considering the circumstances, but that was Luna for you.

"I…I don't know," said Harry. "There are so many."

"If you could pick just one, the first one that comes to your mind, what would it be?"

"When my dad got me my first broom, my first real broom; not those little toy ones that only fly a few feet off the ground. I still remember the look on his face when he handed it to me; he was almost as excited as I was. My mom…oh she was mad. She kept telling him how I was too young and that I would hurt myself, but neither of us listened and we went out into the backyard to test it out."

Luna smiled. "That does sound like your dad."

Harry smiled back. "What about you? What moment would you want to relive?"

Luna thought for a moment, looking out the window at the grey sky. "The moment under the tree."

Harry thought for a moment. "What moment? What tree?"

"The moment under the tree earlier today, when I asked you if you hated me. Do you remember what you said?"

"I said I didn't."

"You said you _couldn't_, you said that I was family." Luna looked back at Harry. Silently, the young boy understood what his friend was saying. She shyly turned her head back towards the window. "You have no idea how much that meant to me Harry."

Harry looked at Luna, her soft blue eyes gazing into the distance hills outside his window, her pale blonde hair reflecting off the gray light steaming through the windows.

"Luna…"

The young witch turned to look at Harry, a small smile escape her petite face.

- - - - - -

The Potter house was unusually quiet. All the guests, Luna and Xeno included, had left several hours ago to continue the solemn day in their own way, leaving Harry and James alone in a surprisingly empty and uncharacteristically large house. Harry had fallen asleep long ago but James remained awake, sitting in the living room looking through the photographs of his wedding with Lily.

The tears flowed freely from the young man's eyes as he watched he and his wife waltz around the dance floor with smiles on their faces. He refilled his glass with wine and continued the painful, yet somehow necessary process, of recollecting every memory he had ever shared with his wife. Their first encounter at Hogwarts, their first date, their first kiss…

James shuddered and the stream of tears flowed more freely at the thought of never being able 

to feel the soft touch of his wife's warm skin against his. He set his wine goblet on the table and allowed his head to fall into his hand. As he continued to cry, he felt a soft tingle on his shoulder. At first he ignored it, but as the tingle remained he lifted his head. Sitting right beside him was his wife.

"Hello babe," said the smiling redhead. She wore a beautiful white dress, a subtle white light surrounded her and there was a mystic echo to her voice.

James couldn't speak. "Lily?" he mouthed, his voice barely audible. He looked at the glass of wine on the table, had he really had that much to drink?

"You're not hallucinating sweety," she said softly.

"I must be," he said disbelievingly. "I mean, you're hear and you're not a-"

"Ghost? No I'm not."

"Then how? How is this happening?"

"I was sent here because there is something you need to know, something that I need you to do. I know you won't understand why you should, but I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can. What is it?"

"I need you to trust Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy! You mean Lucius' son? Why?"

"He plays an important role in Harry's life and they need to be able to move past the bigotry and quarreling of their parents if they are going to be able to do it."

"Do what?"

"Save the world."

"Save the world? Lily you aren't making any sense? From who?"

"A power unlike any of us has ever seen; a power greater than Lord Voldemort himself."

"Lily, I don't understand any of this!"

"I know you don't, but it will all become clear in time. But for now, I must go James. Just remember, I will always be with you." And with that, Lily faded gently away, leaving James alone on the couch to reflect on what just happened.


End file.
